Declaración de Principios
by Gatita Malfoy94
Summary: "Renegué de mi apellido,mi familia,todo lo que hasta ese día me habían enseñado para darte la opción de poder elegir otro camino.No otro camino más fácil,ni mejor,simplemente distinto.Tú también eres un Black y renegaste de tu familia, renegaste de mí."


Bueno, la verdad no tengo la menor idea de dónde ha salido esto, siempre odié a toda la familia Black (excepto a Sirius, claro está), pero me he visto en la obligación moral de hablar sobre la relación de Regulus y Sirius, y eso es sólo porque después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que quizás Regulus no era tan malo como parecía.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes que puedas reconocer en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de una rubia extremadamente rica e imaginativa, quien ha creado el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, llamada J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he tomado prestada parte de algunas historias que ha contado, así como sus personajes, para contar mi linda versión distorcionada de todo (como siempre).

Y sin más preámbulos, he aquí mi versión sobre qué pasó con Regulus y Sirius.

**Declaración de principios**

"_**Renegué de mi apellido, mi familia, todo lo que hasta ese día me habían enseñado para darte la opción de poder elegir otro camino. No otro camino más fácil, ni mejor, simplemente distinto. Pero a fin de cuentas tú también eres un Black y renegaste de tu familia, renegaste de mí."**_

No recordaba con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día en que elegí darle la espalda a la familia Black. Pero siempre lo recordaría como el glorioso día en que declaré mis principios y elegí mi propio camino, lejos del que ya tenían planeado y pactado para mí. Y aunque durante años me he sentido orgulloso de haberlo hecho, aún puedo recordar la cara de tristeza que me dirigió Regulus, al sentirse abandonado por su hermano mayor.

"–_¿Por qué me haces esto?– me preguntó."_

Entonces sonreí. Era algo tan esperado, ese típico egoismo Black también había terminado por instalarse en él.

"–_¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy haciendo algo, Reg?– le respondí con un deje de tristeza–. Te estoy regalando la maravillosa posibilidad de elegir entre lo que tú sabes que es correcto y lo que se supone que debes hacer."_

Me miró como si no comprendiese mi punto. Aún era un crío a sus trece años y, aunque él estaba plenamente conciente de lo que se esperaba de él por ser un Black, parecía que no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

"–_¿De qué diablos estás hablando?– me dijo. El enojo comenzaba a hacerse presente en su voz–. Me estás quitando mi oportunidad de elegir. Sabes que en cuanto te marches, nuestra madre te borrará del tapiz y toda la familia hará como si nunca hubieses existido y, seré yo quien pague por tus elecciones. Yo me convertiré en el único heredero Black y entonces sí, ya no tendré posibilidad de elegir."_

Podría haber comprendido de una mejor manera sus palabras, pero la impotencia que sentía me impidió hacerlo.

"–_Entiende Regulus que nuestra vida no es normal. Mientras vivamos en esta casa, jamás seremos libres. Sólo sentiremos libertad en los escasos momentos en que podamos volar en una escoba, sin tener que estar cumpliendo con nuestras obligaciones, con lo que todos esperan de nosotros–le dije exasperado. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que todo lo que le habían enseñado era una vil mentira?"_

Me miró y pude divisar como una silenciosa lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro. Lo abracé como siempre que él estaba triste, sentía la imponente necesidad de hacerle saber que estaba allí a su lado como siempre. Le juré que lo protegería de todo, incluso de sí mismo, y así pensaba hacerlo.

"–_Comprendeme Reg, ven conmigo y empezemos una nueva generación Black, lejos de todos los prejuicios que nos han inculcado–le pedí en un susurro perfectamente audible para él–. Sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti, no importa qué caminos tomemos en la vida, nada puede cambiar el hecho de que eres mi hermano menor y que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo."_

"–_No soy como tú, querido hermano. No puedo darle la espalda a las responsabilidades que debo asumir en cuanto sea un poco mayor. Aún me quedan algunos años sin preocupaciones y pienso hacer que sean los mejores, pero no escaparé a mi obligaciones, un Black jamás falta a su deber. Ya deberías saberlo–me respondió–. Lo siento Sirius, pero no puedo hacerlo, nunca fui el valiente de los dos. Espero que te vaya bien con tu nueva vida."_

Y con una última mirada cargada de sentimientos, de penas, angustias, cariño, se despidió. Y desde ese día son contadas las veces que lo he vuelto a ver. Siempre desde lejos, vigilaba sus movimientos, procurando que nadie le hiciera más daño.

"–_¿Por qué?–me preguntó una vez que nos cruzamos en uno de los pasillos."_

"–_Ya te lo he explicado, Reg. No soy como ellos y no puedo vivir en su gran mentira–le dije casi automáticamente y, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que era cierto, no por eso me pesaba menos mi decisión."_

"–_¿Por qué me obligaste a tomar tu lugar en la familia? Me dejaste en un camino sin salida, sin opciones. Definiste mi vida casi tanto como ellos y aún tienes el coraje de pasearte por la vida como si nada hubiese cambiado para tí. Te sacaste una gran carga de encima, sin notar que me la entregabas a mí. No me preguntaste si la quería, simplemente me la tiraste encima y nisiquiera volviste a mirar hacia atrás cuando te marchabas–me dijo con mucho dolor."_

Acto seguido se fue y no volví a saber de él hasta hace algunos días.

"_Lamento que haya tenido que ser así como nos volviesemos a ver. Sabía que en el fondo no eras como ellos, nunca fuiste una mala persona, sólo no supiste elegir tu camino. Hiciste todo lo que la comunidad mágica esperaba de ti. Complaciste a todos, incluso a aquellos que te criticaban por ser lo que eras: un mortífago. No defraudaste nunca a nadie. Sé que todo mundo piensa que me has defraudado por no es así, fuiste todo lo que yo no pude ser y estoy orgulloso de ello. Aceptaste con valentía lo que el destino tenía para ti, aún sabiendo qué era lo que te esperaba al final del camino. Ojalá hubiese tenido el coraje que tú tuviste y, tal vez, no tendrías que haber pasado por todo esto. Debería ser yo quien estuviese en tu lugar, pero te alejaste tanto de mí y ya no pude pude mantener mi promesa Regulus y me llevaré ese dolor hasta la tumba. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme hermano- dije y luego me retiré del lugar"._

Era demasiado doloroso para mí comprobar lo que los periódicos decían. Regulus se había ido y no pude evitarlo. Se que nuestra madre llorará día y noche a su único hijo, a su perfecto caballero de la armadura brillante.

"_Te llorará la comunidad mágica, Reg. Has dejado un vacío tan grande que jamás nadie podrá llenar. Sé que es idiota y sentimental, estar parado frente a tu tumba derramando lágrimas, pero eres mi pequeño hermano, al que jamás podré darle un consejo sobre chicas, al que ya nunca podré apañar cuando realizaras una travesura. Sé que a fin de cuentas no me defraudaste, hermano. Cuando viste tu nueva oportunidad de elegir, lo hiciste y una elección como la tuya para muchos de esos nuevos amigos tuyos merece la muerte. Para mí, Reg, tu elección te ha puesto en la gloria. Sé que gracias a ti las cosas serán distintas. Que tendremos una oportunidad más de luchar contra aquellos irracionales prejuicios. Nunca me olvides. Espérame, sé que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver pequeño."_

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre otras personas que no sean Draco y Hermione o James y Lily. Espero todo tipo de reviews, tomatazos si quieren, pero hagan feliz a esta loca escritora y dejen algún comentario.

Nos estaremos leyendo.


End file.
